


一生之敌

by StarTalers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《Overwatch》[Blizzard Ent]*CP：麦克雷×D.va（18岁年龄差不好吃么？？？！！！）*Note：一个原作向AU解决全部设定问题 | 我流OOC
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Overwatch





	一生之敌

麦克雷从身后关上医务室的门时，迎面正好走来那个刚到基地一月有余的小姑娘，名字还是知道的，宋哈娜，算是在第一天打过招呼。  
小姑娘还穿着战斗服，看样子刚从任务撤回，伤得有点惨，额头上胡乱缠着止血绷带，右臂还用三角巾吊挂在脖子上，估计是折了。  
麦克雷犹豫要怎么寒暄，宋哈娜先一步嬉皮笑脸地呲起牙，发出间于“嘻嘻”和“嘿嘿”的尬笑，咖色的眼睛弯弯眯起来，整张脸因此皱得像只打呵欠的猫咪，挺好玩的打招呼方式。眼神里却还有点麦克雷看不懂的表情，硬要描述的话，像是“心虚”，小兔子似的躲躲闪闪。  
擦肩而过太快，麦克雷也不好耽误她诊疗，便点头压了压帽檐算是招呼。  
宋哈娜礼貌地敲开医务室的门，“齐格勒医生，我……”接下来的对话被关在门后听不到了，麦克雷从口袋里摸出半支雪茄，才想起基地内禁烟，但穿过这条走廊，左拐再上楼就可以到天台去……嘭！  
“杰西！帮我抓住哈娜！”  
麦克雷条件反射地转身一捞，正好抓到疯跑而过的少女，拎着那只完好的左手臂就能把她整个提起来，脚离地面半尺还多。  
“放开我！大叔！”宋哈娜拼命想要挣开，却干蹬着腿儿无计可施，更像被揪着耳朵提起来的兔子了。  
“帮大忙了，杰西。”安吉拉这才气喘吁吁地追上来，手上还稳稳举着一支针剂，趁机找到刚刚在战斗服右上臂剪开的口子，果断打了进去。  
“嗷！！！”  
麦克雷没能及时捂住耳朵，只觉这声杀猪般的嚎叫穿透耳膜直击天灵盖再从天灵盖反射到脚底板，整个人都狠狠震了一下，懵了好一会儿才讷讷开口问：“医生，你给她打了什么？”  
“麻醉剂而已，不然等下‘再生’手术能让她痛昏过去。”安吉拉一边熟练地处理针孔，一边淡定解释。  
麦克雷又低头看了看被他提着的宋哈娜，小姑娘眼圈、鼻子红红的，跟大哭了一场似的，但没见着眼泪，不知道什么脾气。  
“好了，接下来就交给我吧。”安吉拉说着示意他把宋哈娜放下来，推着肩膀带回医务室。  
以防万一，麦克雷还站在原地目送她们前后走进医务室，没想到小丫头末了又回了次头，咬牙切齿地瞪了他一眼，没什么实际性的杀伤力，看着还怪好笑的，于是麦克雷真的从鼻子里很轻地笑了一声。

麦克雷过了几天才后知后觉自己可能哪里得罪了宋哈娜，也不怪他迟钝，毕竟两人日常交集不多，他还是漫不经心的性子，哪会在意小姑娘那些弯弯绕绕的别扭。恍然大悟是在这天午餐时间，麦克雷正切着餐盘里一大块熏鸡肉，后背突然一阵恶寒，仿佛子弹擦着头皮飞过。他回头看去，小姑娘单手对付着自己餐盘里的食物，目光却死死钉在麦克雷身上，犀利又凶狠，一般来说，这是约架的前兆，但众所周知他不会欺负女人，何况对方是个19岁的小丫头。  
“呯”的一声巨响是宋哈娜终于将叉子穿过小胡萝卜，不锈钢的餐具猛地撞到白瓷的盘底。  
麦克雷看出她气得要命，经过“再生”手术的右臂还装着保护支架，才不得不单靠着非惯用的左手跟半生不熟的小胡萝卜较劲……所以这到底关我什么事？麦克雷端起自己的餐盘挪到宋哈娜对面时心里并非情愿，路过吧台又拿了一副新的刀叉，坐下之后便一言不发地帮宋哈娜切她餐盘里的那份鸡肉。  
“啊？”宋哈娜目瞪口呆地看了好一会儿才回过神来，压着嗓子嘟囔出一句模糊的“……谢……谢谢”。  
麦克雷没应，反而用目光示意她的右手臂，“安吉拉怎么说？”  
“骨折而已，两周就能恢复。”语气里总算是没什么敌意了。  
“好好休养。”麦克雷说着切完了那一整块熏鸡，低头继续吃饭。  
小姑娘显然有话要说，举着叉子半天没动。  
说实话，麦克雷一点都不想过问，尤其怕是什么麻烦事，巴不得她什么都不要说，最好相安无事地吃完这顿午餐。可宋哈娜又盯着他额前垂下来的头发半晌，开口问道：“你为什么嘲笑我？”  
“哈？”麦克雷嘴里还塞着一块面包，被这突如其来的质问怼得摸不着头脑，“我什么时候嘲笑你了？”  
“就在医务室外面，你笑了的。”  
“这……”麦克雷一时竟也不知道该如何解释，但那至少不是嘲笑的意思，“D.Va，我想你误会了，我只是……”  
“只是？”  
“没什么。”麦克雷觉得这顿午餐已经被拖入了相当尴尬的气氛，“突然想起温斯顿叫我去找他，先走了。”  
好在宋哈娜没非要刨根问底，最后只是麦克雷因为午餐少吃而早早在晚餐前两小时就饿得丧失理智，跑去天台猛嘬烟。

感谢宋哈娜之前参与的突击行动，虽然伤亡惨痛，但为守望先锋接下来的计划铺平了道路，也赢得了相当一段时间的平和。  
没任务的日子里，麦克雷在基地的生活相当贫瘠，靶场练枪，天台抽烟，意外的是他好几次在靶场碰见宋哈娜就站在自己隔壁靶道，右手臂经过治疗恢复如初，而枪法竟好得出奇，整梭子弹稳稳打在同一点上，在靶纸上留下一个比子弹口径稍大的黑洞。  
“嘿，D.Va，你是从哪儿学的射击？”  
“我从Bit14电玩店学的~”宋哈娜说着转了下手中的冲击枪，语气轻松又快活，还带着点洋洋得意的骄傲。  
“要不要来试试跟我1v1？”  
“好呀！”宋哈娜应得跃跃欲试，半小时后被打得怀疑人生，头盔都快被黄色的训练弹打穿了，就连护目镜上都糊了好几层黄色颜料擦了又擦。  
反观麦克雷只是身上有些斑斑驳驳的粉色颜料，却连处致命伤都没有，宋哈娜摘下头盔抖开汗湿的头发，小声念叨了句：“LYB.”  
麦克雷没听到那句骂他的话，还沉浸在碾压的爽快中，笑嘻嘻地点评道：“你训练命中不低，但实战不行，要不要跟我学几招？”  
宋哈娜撇着嘴一脸倔强，但至少态度是“你赢了，你说得算”的悉听尊便。  
“首先，你有个坏习惯可能自己都没意识到，你压枪压太过了。”麦克雷说着举起右手的左轮做了个示范，“所以虽然你枪很稳，但打不中要害，要一击毙命，你得朝这儿打。”说完他又用左手食指点了点她的额头。  
“噫！”宋哈娜顿时背后一凉，几乎是条件反射地后退了半步，显然被打出阴影了。  
“呵呵。”麦克雷又被她的反应逗笑，张开机械手掌揉了下小姑娘的头顶，宋哈娜又像青春期跟老爹发脾气的叛逆少女一样，歪头躲开，几缕发丝缠上金属的手指又滑掉，麦克雷这才发觉自己的举动有点冒失而过于亲昵了，迅速收回手又补了句：“好好学着点儿。”  
“不听不听，王八念经，略略略！”  
宋哈娜吐着舌头跑走，麦克雷反而在原地愣了好一会儿。  
按理说他的左手并不会有任何知觉，可他想：女孩子的头发真软啊。

“是不是你教哈娜吸烟的？？？！！！”  
“哈？嗷！！！”麦克雷还没反应过来，需要保养的左手臂已经被安吉拉暴力地拆下，扔进声波清洗池中，“哈娜什么时候吸烟了？”  
“少装！”安吉拉启动了清洗池，转过身抱着手臂靠坐在工作台上怒视麦克雷，一副审讯的架势。  
而麦克雷只能可怜兮兮地举起剩下的右手投降一般：“医生，真不是我。”  
“哼。”  
麦克雷对着安吉拉的冷脸拼命回想上次见到宋哈娜的情景，两人在天台偶遇，闲聊起很久之前在古巴执行任务：  
“那地方娱乐方式少得可怜，最常见的就是两个大小伙子你拍我一下，我追你，追上，我再拍你一下，你追我，都追出八块腹肌。”  
“门口两只狗打架恨不得叫全村儿的人都出来看。”  
“电视剧不是24集，是2400集，女主从小姑娘演到老太婆。”  
潇洒而风流的牛仔在世界各地的酒吧拥着各色的姑娘讲过太多趣事，左手指间夹着截雪茄，随着他比比划划的动作飘出一圈圈模糊的烟雾，风一吹又很快消散，而二十年代末才刚出生的小姑娘逆着这阵烟雾，听他丰富且夸张的描述，“咯咯”笑个不停。  
“哎，原来。”麦克雷恍然大悟似的拍了下自己的额头：他当时忽略了自己来之前宋哈娜在天台上干嘛。臭丫头，枪没学得怎么样，倒是先学会吸烟了！  
“但医生，我真不知情，我发誓。”  
仪器发出“滴滴”的提示音，安吉拉取出清洗完毕的机械手臂，检测几处重要关节又上好机油，装回到麦克雷的断臂上，“反正她的烟已经被我没收了，以防万一，你的，也严格上缴。”说着她摸走了麦克雷口袋里的整盒雪茄。  
“别吧？！这是要我命啊，医生？医生！”

于是直到下次外出任务，或是有其他熟悉的特工从基地外运入补给，麦克雷都得在断烟的日子里煎熬，好在还有酒，但犯烟瘾的时候还是两眼昏花，抓心挠肺，难受啊。  
虽然没烟可抽，麦克雷仍是习惯性地上了天台，开门就看到宋哈娜倚着栏杆，吐出一个形状残缺的烟圈。  
WTF？！安吉拉不是没收了她的烟？这臭丫头哪补得货？？？  
这边麦克雷气得直咬牙，那边宋哈娜见到他轻松地挥挥手打了个招呼：“哟，大叔。”  
麦克雷抬手压了下帽檐，犹豫是当即离开还是多管闲事。  
“嘻嘻，听说齐格勒医生断了你的烟。”  
这臭丫头，竟然故意戳人痛处，麦克雷几乎决定要向安吉拉告状了。  
“喏，分你一根，别告诉齐格勒医生。”  
我麦克雷是这么容易被收买的么？  
是。  
麦克雷毫不犹豫地从递过的烟盒里抽出一支，正要翻找口袋里的打火机，宋哈娜已经踮着脚凑近，示意他借她那半截烟蒂的火。  
麦克雷没防备便低头借火，深吸气时又听到一声快门音效。小姑娘耀武扬威似的晃了晃手机上那张刚拍的合照：“现在我们是共犯了，如果向齐格勒医生告发我，你也要跟着遭殃。”  
麦克雷那一脸惊愕的表情逗得宋哈娜又“咯咯”大笑起来，而前者是真的没想到这丫头看着精明，用的小手段却这么幼稚，“呿，我又无所谓。”  
宋哈娜抽的这种细烟比起雪茄味道淡太多了，他猛吸了两口就差不多燃尽，扔在地上用鞋底碾熄，再看那身高刚及自己肩膀的小姑娘还在生疏地练习着吐烟圈。  
“再给一支，我教你两招。”  
“用不着。”宋哈娜翻了个白眼扭头转到一边去，“别以为我不知道你是想套我的烟，告诉你，没门儿。我偷藏的也不多，距下次补货还好久呢。”  
“你烟瘾又不重，我是要命，帮帮忙，下次我补货给你带条好的，比你这小孩子抽的玩意带劲儿多了。”  
“喂！你说谁是小孩子？！”  
“学大人抽烟明明就是小孩子才会做的事。”  
“谁学你了！”  
“哦~原来真的是学我。”  
“才不是！我...我......”  
“你什么？”  
宋哈娜被问得哑口无言，麦克雷则趁机摸走了她剩的小半包烟，“小丫头，烟没什么好抽的，酒也不好喝，给你这个，好多了。”说着他示意宋哈娜张开手掌，放了一颗巧克力在上面。  
“喂！不许把我当小孩子！”  
“不是把你当小孩子，是小姑娘应该多吃点甜的。”麦克雷抬手刮了下宋哈娜的鼻尖，又在她回过神之前转身走开。  
据说为他心碎的漂亮姑娘排成队能挤满66号公路……宋哈娜垂下目光看了看手心的巧克力，又追着看麦克雷即将离开天台的背影，头顶的阳光灿烂无边，而地中海上吹来微凉的风。“杰西！”这好像是她第一次直呼他的名字，“我喜欢你！”

真差劲……  
宋哈娜把自己整个扔进床铺，脸埋进不算太蓬松的枕头里，轻微的窒息让大脑出现短暂的眩晕，又侧过头用力呼吸，直到胸腔都隐隐痛起来。  
太冲动了。  
她翻过身望着空白的天花板试图将脑子也清空，却无法停止不断回放着的十几分钟前的画面，仅仅是一个瞬间，眼泪就毫无防备地掉了下来。  
电竞女王，国民偶像，万人追捧备受宠爱的D.Va......也不过如此罢了。  
在麦克雷看来，这是不值一提的悸动，有一点惊讶，却没什么难以处理的，他坦然接下全部的欢喜与不安，轻而易举地回以：“小姑娘，我就当你什么都没说过吧。”  
“为什么？你不喜欢我么？”  
“不喜欢。”  
“那你为什么……”  
她没勇气再问下去了，对方在眼里已经将答案写得清楚而冷酷：他可以喜欢一只偶然跑过街角的猫，喜欢一朵开得娇丽的花，甚至喜欢一阵不问归期的风，但他不会喜欢宋哈娜，不喜欢就是不喜欢，没有为什么。  
「哈娜酱最可爱了！」  
「世界第一，不，是宇宙第一的宋哈娜！」  
「我永远喜欢D.Va！」  
所以我想你一定也会喜欢我的，就像游戏直播里所有人刷满的弹幕那样。

幸好没有太多时间给她消沉，上层很快发布了收复釜山的行动，宋哈娜也即刻被调往位于首尔的基地，凌晨三时出发，停机坪上大功率的照明灯清出一片起降区域，更远处的黑暗里则传来直布罗陀海峡上的汽笛与海浪。  
“为期十年分三阶段的收复计划，目标是以釜山为中心的韩国全境……”在作战会议上，莫里森指挥官是这样指示的。  
“那么，好运，特工们。”行动发起迅速，来得及为各位特工送别的就只有莫里森一人，站在猎猎的风中仿佛一面深蓝的旗帜。  
宋哈娜最后一个登上运输机，回头再看时，只剩停机坪上莫里森渐渐缩小的身影，和她初来乍到那天有点像，又不太像。  
“前面就是守望先锋位于直布罗陀的基地，指挥官带着大家来迎接你了。”  
长途跋涉的宋哈娜从半睡半醒间睁开眼，扶着直升机舱门探出半个身子去，下面整片停机坪被夕阳染成温暖的橘红，人影被拉得很长很长，其中有个牛仔模样的男人被螺旋桨带起的风掀飞了帽子。  
早知如此，当初还不如不来。  
她又有点想哭了，手忙脚乱地钻回自己的座位，系紧安全带，闭上双眼假装在睡，好像一场梦到尽头快醒来。

“D.Va前辈，请问您是从哪儿学的射击？”  
栗色短发的干练女长官精心擦拭好手中的冲击枪，一如往常地回答道：“Bit14电玩店。还有位老朋友，教了我几招儿。”语气里仍能听出些小姑娘特有的活泼与骄傲，嘴角上扬着一点弧度，笑得矜持又洒脱。  
“哇哦——是什么老朋友？”  
“臭小子，敢开长官的玩笑了？”宋哈娜毫不客气地往新兵头上糊了一巴掌，“今天加练十轮。”  
“宋中尉，马尼拉战场增员已返回，跟随返回的还有几名隶属其它基地的特工。”  
“好，我马上来。”  
宋哈娜走上甲板迎接平安返航的战士们，太平洋上晴空万里，风浪还却很大，如果不是常年在海上执行任务的特工，恐怕难以适应……“呕！！！”  
果不其然，宋哈娜忍不住偷笑起来，扭头去看是哪个菜鸟在这丢人现眼，脚边滚来一顶灰扑扑的帽子刚好挂在她的军靴上。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你也太弱鸡了吧！”穿蓝白战斗服的小姑娘不停拍着那个趴在栏杆上吐得天昏地暗的男人的背，笑声爽朗，语调高昂，自在得像飞在军舰上空的海鸟，“呀，宋中尉，竟然还劳驾您特意过来，我可以负责把他们安全转送回基地的！”  
宋哈娜不动声色地走上前，点了点头，将那顶不难认出原主的牛仔帽递给小姑娘，转身离开。  
“宋中尉？哪个宋中尉？”终于吐完的男人直起身子，拿起肩上混着泥土与血渍的脏毯子擦掉了胡子上的污物。  
“宋哈娜，守望先锋亚太区域的战地指挥官。”  
“哈娜？”  
“别说得像你们很熟一样。”小姑娘嫌弃地瞪了一眼这个不修边幅的老牛仔，“喏，中尉刚刚帮你捡回来的。”  
麦克雷接过帽子，戴回头上之前从夹层里摸出颗快化掉的巧克力，“嘿，帮我拿这个去跟你们中尉换根烟。”

全文终


End file.
